


Almost Lover

by Jane47



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: GV拍摄AU, M/M, 奇异玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 公司的新人耽误了整整一上午的拍摄进度，作为前辈的斯特兰奇对此很不满意。





	Almost Lover

斯特兰奇从跑步机下来时，场务站在玻璃墙后敲了敲，让他立马去现场报道。他将脖颈上的毛巾扔在地上，室外的冷气让他略有所感，场务走在一旁边照着单子核查事项边自言自语道：“机位、灯光、显示器，还是想上次那样留你们在房间里，没有问题吧？”  
斯特兰奇“嗯”了一声，又想起他这次的搭档，问道：“已经可以开始了吗？”  
“是呢，导演找他谈了一下。”场务皱着眉头将手里的单子翻完，明白在场的人都没什么耐心了，为了拍这一场戏，每次开拍前导演都会要求斯特兰奇保持刚运动后的状态，上午他们拍过一次，并不成功。尽管问题并不是出在斯特兰奇身上，而是他的搭档，这次的新人，“希望下午顺利吧。”场务不抱希望地小声道。  
而走到房间的斯特兰奇已经推开了门，屋内俨然被改造成了半开放式的拍摄场地，场景被设置在了昏暗的仓库里，而提供的道具仅仅只有一张破旧的床垫。斯特兰奇走过去调整了一下位置，好让光源能够对准。不一会儿，身后的门再次开阖，他的搭档也走了进来，朝斯特兰奇拘谨地点了点头。  
他叫埃弗雷特·罗斯，今年公司想要大力推出的新人，不过性子不够温驯所以刚来就被归到了斯特兰奇手底下，导演的意思是让他带一带他。这里面的门路多半复杂，斯特兰奇拿钱办事，倒也不曾过问。但今天上午第一场，他们就没能继续拍下去，罗斯太紧张了，后来直接被导演带走谈话，故而才有现在的第二场。  
多余的事情斯特兰奇不想知道，他只指了指床垫，对罗斯说道：“导演说直接开始，你是自己做润滑还是我帮你做。”  
穿着衬衫西裤的罗斯愣了一下，他看着蹲在床边的斯特兰奇，咬着唇角纠结了半响，才自暴自弃道：“你来吧。”他说着脸红了一片，低下头去解扣子，手指直抖，底下的扣子解了半天没解开，斯特兰奇已经将一旁地上处理过的毯子随意堆放在了床垫上。  
当他回过头冲罗斯招手，让罗斯过去时，紧张和恐惧再次攫住了罗斯的心。他结结巴巴地解释：“等等，我、我把衣服脱了。”  
斯特兰奇皱了皱眉，起身将罗斯添乱的手拨开，他转而从上面扯开了两粒纽扣，双手攥住两边的领子猛地向两边一扯，罗斯白皙的胸口和嫩红的乳尖便被露了出来。罗斯脸涨得通红，他瞪着斯特兰奇的神情像是从未被沾染的处子看见了活春宫。  
斯特兰奇却置若罔闻，他看了看罗斯的脸，又毫无停顿地指挥他道：“剩下的穿着，裤子脱了。从进去后开始拍。”  
害怕对自己裤子也要下手的罗斯连忙去抽皮带，衬衫的扣子已经被斯特兰奇挣掉了好几颗。灰色的西裤脱下后被斯特兰奇拿去揉皱跟毯子扔在了一起，之后他阻止了罗斯继续脱内裤的想法，“那个留着比较好。”  
不过斯特兰奇倒是站在床垫边，利落地兜头脱掉了自己的上衣和裤子，他知道罗斯在偷瞄他，另一个男人的裸体似乎令他害羞和紧张，而眼神又混杂着嫌恶。  
斯特兰奇皱了皱眉毛，他对于这样的眼神已经麻木了，他更在意的是下午这一场能不能一条过，他为了这场戏蓄了太久的胡子和头发，何况罗斯是个雏——试过他一次的斯特兰奇比谁都清楚——这无疑会增加难度，没有人会有心情在这个时候顾忌你的感受。这也是为什么要把罗斯交给斯特兰奇来带。  
给罗斯做润滑不难，跪在垫子里的罗斯学乖了很多，咬着自己的手背让斯特兰奇的手指在他后穴里勾弄，阴茎很快在身前翘起，当斯特兰奇对着他的敏感点持续揉弄，他连呼吸都顾不上了，整个人细细地打着抖。他几乎有些摸上高潮的边缘了，斯特兰奇却将手指抽了出去。  
罗斯愣了一下，回头看到斯特兰奇在给自己的阴茎润滑，被撸到勃起的地方有着成年男人的凶悍和粗蛮，罗斯觉得脸上再度燥热，他下意识地撤开视线，偏偏正好对上斯特兰奇看向他的目光，没有一丝温度。这个男人竟然如此堂而皇之地一边给自己做着手活，一边毫不避讳面无表情地看着罗斯，仿佛罗斯是一本丝毫不能勾起他兴趣的三流写真。  
罗斯尴尬不已，撑着地面想要坐起来先回避一下，接着又反应过来没有必要。  
“别乱动。”斯特兰奇道：“往后来一点。”说着他就撤开一只手移上前去掐住了罗斯的腰，罗斯被他摸得一抖，完全没能来得及反应斯特兰奇的话，接着又被往后轻巧一拖，膝盖擦过床垫，斯特兰奇已经握住茎头戳了上去。  
上一场进行到这里便停止了，罗斯无论如何也无法放松下来，没有耐心上演强奸戏码的斯特兰奇直接丢下罗斯走了。经过一整个中午的调整，导演已经不打算将前戏纳进正片，只等到他俩什么时候开始什么时候开拍——得到这样授意的斯特兰奇明白，这无疑意味着他可以用一切方法强迫对方接受自己。  
斯特兰奇不由地又看了看跪趴在他面前浑身紧绷却一动也不敢动的罗斯，善意提醒道：“毯子在你手边上，忍不住想叫就捂上，动静小点。”说着把住罗斯腿根处，对准位置缓缓抵了进去。  
罗斯的肌肉在他手底下紧了又紧，斯特兰奇怕他用力过猛小腿抽筋，虽说这不在他担心的范围，但为了保证进度，斯特兰奇从衬衫底下一路抚摸到罗斯的胸口掐揉。  
罗斯疼得额头上都是汗，斯特兰奇粗糙的手指还在反复搓揉他的乳尖，力气奇大，除了痛还是痛，完全没有快感，但他知道自己必须放松下来，让斯特兰奇插到底再开始，否则很容易受伤。待到斯特兰奇终于挤进一半后，罗斯不知道此刻自己脸上的表情如何，毕竟他觉得自己已经疼得想哭了，他开始怀疑有没有人真的能够看到这这种东西得到快感。  
这样折磨双方的过程一直持续着，直到斯特兰奇憋得冒火，他一把从地上捞起罗斯搂进怀里，让他贴在自己的胸前好利用体重把最后一点吃进去，被他掐住下颌按在怀里的罗斯掐着斯特兰奇的胳膊眨掉了眼角一颗水珠，他自己也不知道是眼泪还是汗水。斯特兰奇啧了一声，扭过他的脸吻他，罗斯被吓了一跳，拼了命推开他的脸，睁着圆圆的眼睛瞪着斯特兰奇道：“你……你亲我干什么？”  
斯特兰奇钢箍般的手臂仍然将罗斯牢牢按在自己身上，阴茎被罗斯又软又暖地紧箍着，他低头盯了一会儿罗斯的眼睛，低声问他还要不要。  
一瞬的沉默替罗斯作出了回答，斯特兰奇在他还没来得及脸红之前就又缠上了他的舌头。房间里接吻的水声让罗斯快要爆炸，等他被第二次吻到喘不过气的时候，斯特兰奇开始缓慢地抽插。他架着罗斯的腿弯边尽可能深而重地开拓，边调整两人的位置以便罗斯完全暴露在预设的镜头之前，他知道不会有人想错过罗斯此时的表情和反应。无论是他和乳尖颜色一样糟糕的勃起，还是蜷缩起来的脚趾，分明只是个第一次被上的处子，皱紧的眉头和闭起的眼睛却已经学会告诉上他的男人他有多么动情。  
而斯特兰奇甚至都还没进入正题，不得不说，斯特兰奇在这一刻同意了公司在罗斯身上所花费的心思，他的确天生就适合这个，适合被使用和展示，没有任何一个人会拒绝他在身下露出这种表情的可能。  
当斯特兰奇将罗斯重新放回床垫上，掐着他的腰胯操他时，进得更深了，斯特兰奇几乎能感到他在不间断地撞击罗斯的尽头。而罗斯果不其然地全然接受了。即便他自认快要被过载的感官绞杀，身体敏感到无法自控地紧绷，他也依然不会说出任何拒绝的话语，而当进出稳定在某个频率时，他甚至会摆动着腰胯向后迎合吞吃。  
斯特兰奇粗糙的大手用着过大的力气掐揉着罗斯的臀部，在上面留下道道红色的手印，却明明白白地知道自己生不出丝毫怜悯之心。但操罗斯的确非常过瘾，斯特兰奇动得越来越快了，后入的姿势让他进出的幅度非常之大，罗斯的臀肉被斯特兰奇撞出连续的啪啪声。这种声音似乎点醒了罗斯他现在所做之事，光是羞耻感就令他抬不起头。将脸埋在手臂里的姿势显然不会是其他人想要的，斯特兰奇开始更深地撞他，只一下罗斯便尖叫了起来，他回身想推开斯特兰奇却被握住手腕直接向另一边压去，罗斯的上半身跟着也被向后扭了过来。  
“放手……啊！”罗斯被毫不停顿的抽插逼出眼泪，斯特兰奇却被那一下爽得头皮发麻，他舒爽得闷哼出声，浑不在意罗斯是在咒骂还是在祈求，只要罗斯挣不开他，就只能继续肆意地被进出，直到罗斯的大腿内侧都开始可怜兮兮地发抖，眼泪顺着眼角流进头发里，斯特兰奇才松开钳制，放任罗斯松劲落回了垫子上。  
斯特兰奇问他知道不知道该怎么配合了，罗斯害怕地抖了一下，斯特兰奇又晃了晃腰，转动着深插在罗斯体内的阴茎，罗斯被逼得点了点头。  
“往前爬，手撑住墙，扶好了。”斯特兰奇拍了拍罗斯的臀侧，将人一点一点地操到了墙边，“不，不行，太深了……”罗斯被抵到最里，强忍了一会儿还是没忍住求饶：“轻一点，求你了，就一点。”他求斯特兰奇的模样看起来很可怜。  
斯特兰奇低下头吻了吻他，弯腰的姿势分明只是进得更深了，嘴上却安抚着罗斯说他会温柔的。如果罗斯还要说话，斯特兰奇便会更用力地将他往怀里搂，吻得更深，直到罗斯呜咽着点点头，说现在就很好。  
“只是很好吗？”斯特兰奇手扶着墙壁借力，看着罗斯被他半压在墙壁前，因为高度的原因，连腰都没法儿挺直，不得不塌下腰以缩减距离好让斯特兰奇的阴茎能够一下操到最深处。然而现在就连罗斯也清楚，这样是不够的，斯特兰奇还在毫不留情地操他，痛感和快感模糊成一片，罗斯撑在墙壁上的手指抠进墙壁，指甲缝里全是白色的石灰，但他就是没有办法说出斯特兰奇想要的那些话。  
好在这个姿势似乎让斯特兰奇足够满意，他没有继续追问下去，只是扶着罗斯的腰胯打桩似的尽情操了起来，罗斯被操得啊啊直叫，整个人抓不住墙壁往下滑，又被斯特兰奇提起来继续。罗斯翘起摩擦墙壁的阴茎是不允许被照顾的，直到斯特兰奇尽兴地射在了罗斯身体深处，才极尽温情地搓揉了一会儿罗斯的乳尖和下体，让罗斯啜泣着射了出来。  
“结束了吗？”过了一会儿，罗斯小声地问斯特兰奇，他手指累得抬不起来，这会儿正乖乖地被斯特兰奇抱在怀里。  
斯特兰奇低头看了他一会儿没有说话，只是替他擦了擦脸上的汗和眼泪，接着问他现在有没有学会该怎么做。  
在得到肯定的回答之后，斯特兰奇勾起了嘴角，他敲了敲墙壁，对着应声推门而入的场务道：“可以开始了。”


End file.
